


Love wins

by TheoRamos



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pride Parades
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 在骄傲游行那天，公白飞提出要解决古费拉克的住房问题。





	Love wins

**Author's Note:**

> * 同样是旧文补档。  
> * 灵感来源于2018年伦敦骄傲游行Killian Donnelly和Fra Fee发布在社交媒体上的接吻照和他们二人在2012版电影中的演绎。

公白飞和安灼拉一起走在游行的队伍里。他们没有交谈，他知道安灼拉在等古费拉克带回的关于其他人的消息——ABC的朋友们当然不会错过巴黎的骄傲游行。

  
不过公白飞却没在想游行的事情，虽然他想的的确也是古费拉克。古费拉克前一天晚上还发短信给他抱怨过房租的事情，自从换了个兼职之后他每月的开销就有点吃紧了。他寻思着自己的室友前不久刚因为毕业搬了出去，而且房租也确实比古费拉克现在住的地方要便宜许多；唯一的缺点就在于那个地方确实有点偏僻，对于古费拉克这种早上常常起不来床的人有些不是特别合适……

  
“公白飞！”

  
听到有人在叫自己的名字，他在游行的嘈杂中回头，看见黑发的青年在人群里踮着脚尖朝他挥手。公白飞拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀，放慢脚步等着后面的人跟上来。

  
“你去哪儿了？”他问。

  
“去找了个人。”古费拉克像个玩恶作剧的孩子一样对他咧着嘴，挑了挑一边的眉毛。公白飞顺着那个方向看去，正是头发乱糟糟还没来得及打理的格朗泰尔。他的脖子上用颜料随便涂了彩虹的色彩，因为太过匆忙而导致领口也染了一些。

  
——所幸他这次什么也没有错过。

  
“来，让他帮你也抹一点！”古费拉克抓着格朗泰尔的手腕。公白飞还没反应过来，脸上就多了几道菜。

  
“喂！”

  
“我脸上也有！”古费拉克指了指自己的脸上。那看上去倒像是他借了格朗泰尔的颜料往自己脸上画的，其中混杂的金粉在阳光的照耀下闪闪发亮。

  
“其他人呢？”安灼拉问。

  
“若李和博须埃去找马吕斯了，他们还在后面，待会儿应该也能会合；热安、弗以伊和巴阿类早上是和拉马克教授一起出发的，在咱们前面。”古费拉克回答，“——还有小伽弗洛什，我出发之前看到他和艾潘妮在一起。”

  
安灼拉点了点头，然后他们又一起往前走了一段。公白飞感觉古费拉克的肩膀在走动中不时碰到他的肩膀。他悄悄把手从裤兜里拿出来，然后碰到了古费拉克的手指。在短暂的接触中他摸到古费拉克的手上还沾着一点点颜料。公白飞别过头看着古费拉克的侧脸；后者并没有看他，还是平视前方，看着他们行进的方向；与此同时他的手心倒是多了几分颜料的触感。

  
他低下头，嘴角不受控制地提起。不顾颜料和汗水混在一起的黏滑，公白飞紧紧抓住钻进他掌心的那只手。

  
“我们到边上去。”古费拉克附在他耳边说，对他使了个眼色暗示那边的两个人。公白飞往那边看了一眼，格朗泰尔不知道在跟安灼拉说些什么。

  
古费拉克拽着他走到街边人群的边缘，公白飞注意到头顶的路牌上写着圣德尼街。他突然想起曾经关于他们在此地参加革命的想象：小伽弗洛什翻过街垒去为了收集子弹而身亡。他紧紧搂着浑身颤抖的古费拉克，黑发青年的泪水滴在他的手背上；梦里的古费拉克抓着他的手臂说着要给伽弗洛什复仇，而他亲吻古费拉克的头顶，心里想的却是不能让爱人再次流泪了。

  
那之后他决定再加上一条：不能让他的生活中有太多烦恼。或许也正因如此，现在关于房租的烦恼就落在他头上了。

  
“想什么呢？”古费拉克对他挤挤眼睛。

  
“在想你房租的事情。”公白飞正走着神，不由自主地脱口而出。

  
“你半个上午都在想这个？”

  
“或许算是。”

  
“有解决方案了吗？”

  
“我只是在想你会不会接受。”

  
“搬过来跟我一起住吧，房租会便宜些。”他停下来，拉起古费拉克的手轻吻。真奇怪，为什么他要这么做呢？或许只是气氛使然。

  
“想知道我的答复吗？”古费拉克又咧着嘴笑起来。

  
他点点头。

  
“闭上眼。”

  
他顺从地照做了。

  
公白飞感觉古费拉克的脸颊贴了上来，随后是嘴唇；他的鼻子似乎蹭上了古费拉克脸上的颜料，但那已经不再重要了。

  
巴黎淡金色的阳光照在他脸上，和古费拉克的呼吸混在一起暖烘烘的。他感到古费拉克轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，而他紧紧捉住古费拉克的手，用指尖感受和描摹他骨节的形状。

  
此刻须臾仿佛已凝为永远。


End file.
